Dryosaurus
}} Dryosaurus is a genus of ornithopod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. A bipedal herbivore distantly related to Iguanodon, Dryosaurus is one of the smallest dinosaurs available to the Hammond Foundation, and is known for its speed and strong, stiff tail. Dryosaurus is available in the Herbivore Dinosaur Pack and can be unlocked by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Sorna. __TOC__ Description Dryosaurus is a small, agile herbivore with an elongated neck, slender but powerful legs and a long stiff tail. The base genome of the Dryosaurus is green, with yellowish stripes across its body, similar to Herrerasaurus. Behaviour Dryosaurus is a shy herbivore that needs dense areas of forest to feel comfortable. They can live alone or in large groups and make a great companion to larger herbivores. However they are defenceless against all carnivores. Just like its distant relative the Iguanodon, Dryosaurus receive paleobotany benefits from Rotten Wood and Conifers. Paleontology Dryosaurus was one of the most common herbivores in the Morrison Formation during the Late Jurassic and as such is an extensively studied animal. While often thought of as a small dinosaur, the maximum size of Dryosaurus has never been recorded, as no fully grown Dryosaurus has ever been found. The closest are near mature individuals which measure up to 4 meters in length. Dryosaurus had a horned beak, densely packed molars and cheek pouches to prevent the loss of food while chewing. It had long, slender yet strong legs and a stiffened tail, as its main defence was to run from predators. It also had large eyes and near all round vision, indicating that it had good eyesight. This would have been useful in detecting predators and herds of Dryosaurus may have had a few individuals acting as lookouts, much in the same way as modern meerkats do today. Dryosaurus was one of the first dinosaurs to have its growth studied. Young Dryosaurus grew up quickly and could walk and run in the first few hours after hatching. They continued growing throughout their lifetime, indicating that they were warm-blooded. Paleoecology Dryosaurus lived in a semiarid environment with distinct wet and dry seasons. The main predators of Dryosaurus were small and medium carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, though larger predators such as Allosaurus would have also been threats. As well as their sight and speed, Dryosaurus may have mingled with larger herbivores such as sauropods and Stegosaurus for protection. Cosmetics Trivia *''Dryosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *Although it is the lowest-rated dinosaur in the game, Dryosaurus is unlocked fairly late in both Campaign and Challenge Mode; being unlocked on Isla Sorna or needing 4 stars to research in Challenge. *Though no longer considered a hypsilophodont, Dryosaurus is currently the only hypsilophodont-like dinosaur featured in the game. *''Dryosaurus'' is currently the smallest ornithopod featured in the game. Gallery JWE HDP screenshots Dryosaurus 2.jpg Ss_7c4f60b04617d440cd90f6280e1c16d29d0cac5c.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190918094238_1.jpg 38ibswv4j6n31.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190918002655_1.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190918155010_1.jpg 648350_screenshots_20190918160803_1.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.10.13_-_17.39.39.87.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.09.23_-_00.07.22.45.png Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Iguanodonts Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Herbivore Pack Category:InGen Database